Mi Vida Contigo
by LiSa WeAsLeY
Summary: Ron hace una poción mal hecha. Pero... ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de esto?


****

****

****

**..::Un Largo Sueño::..**

****

****

****

Era una mañana terrible en Hogwarts, como la de todos los martes para Gryffindor, que comenzaban con clase doble de pociones junto con los de Slytherin. Después del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron puntuales a las mazmorras. Pasados unos minutos, Snape entro en el aula azotando la puerta, camino hacia el frente de la clase con paso acelerado y se volvió bruscamente.

- ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor! – exclamó con voz golpeada.

Se escucharon susurros de desaprobación entre los alumnos de la casa, mientras los Slytherin tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¿Podemos saber por qué? – soltó Hermione indignada al igual que sus demás compañeros de casa levantando la mano  - Eso es injusto - apunto la chica con la mirada furiosa sobre Snape y poniéndose de pie - Aún no ha comenzado la clase y ¿le resta puntos a Gryffindor?

Snape tercio una mueca que era lo que más se asemejaba a una sonrisa desde que entro al aula.

- Otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por contradecirme – le espetó a la chica obligándole a callar - Bueno... - continuó Snape mirando a los alumnos e ignorando a Hermione – en la clase pasada les dicte sobre la poción para dormir, así que hoy comenzaremos con su elaboración. – se giró y agitó su varita frente a la pizarra - Las instrucciones están ahí. ¡Comiencen!

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede hoy a Snape? – añadió Ron en un susurro para que solo su amigo, Harry Potter, lo escuchara.

- No lo se, pero espero que ya no nos reste puntos.

Los Gryffindor, aun enfadados, comenzaron a trabajar en su poción, al igual que los de Slytherine.

- No Neville, - se escuchaba decir a Hermione por lo bajo en su afán de que el chico realizara bien la poción - debe ser sangre de salamandra no pus de murciélago.

Ocasionalmente Snape se paseaba entre los alumnos para ver sus avances... o mejor dicho "errores". Aunque, daba la impresión de que observaba con mas afán la poción de Hermione. La chica le había levantado la voz y había objetado por la resta de puntos para Gryffindor, y eso era algo que a Snape le enfadaba mucho, sobre todo por que a pesar de ser una Gryffindor, era amiga de Harry Potter. Como era de suponerse no había encontrado ninguna falla en la poción de ella, estaba de un color escarlata brillante, tal como lo decía la pizarra. A diferencia de muchos que tenían colores verde, morado y hasta negro.

- Bien, tiempo suficiente, guarden sus pociones en una botella, etiquétenla con su nombre y colóquenla sobre mi escritorio – anunció Snape pasados 20 minutos.

Los alumnos así lo hicieron y rápidamente el escritorio de Snape se llenaba de botellas que llevaban los alumnos.

- Ahora... - dijo a la clase nuevamente - para conocer sus efectos... probaremos una de estas pociones... ¿Algún voluntario?

Nadie levantó la mano. Ninguno de los alumnos quería servir de conejillo de indias.

- Usted... - le dijo Snape a Hermione, tomando una de las botellas. Específicamente, una de las que no tenía el color debido - Beba... tres tragos bastaran – y colocó la botella elegida en la mesa de la chica. La botella decía: Ronald Weasley pero Hermione no se dio cuenta. Ella tomo la botella y miro con extrañeza el líquido verde, que tenía que ser escarlata.

- Pero... esta no es la mía - añadió levantando la vista hacia Snape.

Éste mostró un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

- No necesariamente tiene que ser la suya ¡Beba! – exclamó Snape con una malévola sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que la poción estaba mal hecha, pero... no iba a producirle a Hermione mas que un simple dolor de estómago, o a lo mucho que se todo su cuerpo se llenara de protuberancias negras. Nada sin importancia. Snape quería desquitarse la manera en que Hermione le había contestado por haberle restado puntos a su casa. Nadie la hacia eso a Severus Snape y peor una Gryffindor.

- Preferiría beber mi poción para mostrar que esta bien hecha – añadió Hermione muy seria.

- ¿A caso tiene miedo señorita Granger? – preguntó el profesor de pociones con malicia.

- No pero...

- Sólo es una poción para dormir – agregó Snape con seriedad.

-Pero...

-¡Vaya! siempre creí que en Gryffindor seleccionaban a los valientes... pero creo que con usted se equivocó ­¿Miedo a un sencilla poción? ¡Cinco puntos menos para... – Hermione lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- Probaré la poción... – contestó la chica dedicándole una mirada retadora al profesor, pero sintiendo un enorme miedo.

Le quitó el corcho a la botella, la puso en su boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con rapidez inclino la botella sobre sus labios, permitiendo que el liquido pasara por su garganta. Dio los tres tragos que había señalado Snape, esperaron unos momentos, pero nada sucedió.

- No funciona... veamos quien es el inepto que preparo mal la poción... – Snape tomo el frasco y leyó "Ronald Weasley" -  ¡Vaya! Como esta botella le pertenece a un Gryffindor, tendré que restarle puntos a su casa por elaborar mal una po... – Snape fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido. Hermione acababa de caer al suelo aparentemente dormida.

**··ºOº··******

Hermione comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. La luz del sol entraba por una amplia ventana con cortinas amarillas frente a ella. Era una habitación que no reconocía. No era la enfermería y mucho menos su habitación en Gryffindor. Las paredes eran  blancas y había un par de cuadros colgados. Lo único cómodo, era la cama en donde estaba... ¡¿UNA CAMA?! Estaba en... una... ¡¿CAMA?!

Sentía un frío recorriéndole el cuerpo y notó que no era precisamente los nervios. Se sintió... sin ropa... Al moverse un poco sintió que algo le rodeaba la cintura. Aterrada, miro con cuidado debajo de las sábanas. Hermione había abierto los ojos como platos... estaba... estaba... ¡¡DESNUDA!!  Tan grande fue su impresión que intentó gritar, pero no le salía la voz. Un brazo aparentemente de hombre era lo que le envolvía la cintura.

Tomo valor y comenzó a girar su cabeza muy despacio,  tenía demasiado miedo. Cuando logró girar su cabeza se encontró con un rostro familiar, muy parecido al de... ¡¿RON?! ¡¿SU AMIGO RON WEASLEY?! La situación se ponía cada vez más extraña. Ella estaba... desnuda... en una cama... en un cuarto que JAMAS había visto en su vida... y rodeada por el brazo de ¡¿RON?!

Pero aquel Ron no era igual al que ella conocía... lo contempló por unos momentos con la respiración agitada y con los nervios alterados. Este Ron se notaba más... ¿Adulto?, si, esa era la palabra. Aunque aquel cabello pelirrojo y esas pecas seguían estando en el mismo sitio. En ese momento Ron "adulto", comenzó a moverse muy despacio. Se estaba despertando. Comenzó a bostezar mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

- Buenos días cariño – saludo Ron aún somnoliento, y acercándose lentamente a Hermione para... darle... ¡¡UN BESO!!

La chica estaba totalmente petrificada y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El chico junto sus labios con los de Hermione, dejándola aun mas absorta. Todo esto parecía un... sueño. ¡Claro que tenía que ser un sueño! Un extraño sueño.

- ¡¿Ron?! - dijo mirándolo confundida una vez que el pelirrojo se separo de ella. Ron la miro extrañado pero divertido

- Que yo recuerde... ese es el nombre que me puso mi mamá Hermione - respondió sonriendo.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Ron siguió dando pequeños y tiernos besos en el cuello de ella. Noto que el torso de él estaba desnudo y se preguntó si... él... al igual que ella estaba...

- Prometiste... que hoy... nos bañaríamos juntos - dijo Ron a Hermione entre beso y beso.

Si hasta unos momentos Hermione creía que estaba soñando, ahora juraría que estaba bien alucinada. ¡¡¿¿BAÑARSE... CON RON??!!  ¡¡¿¿DESNUDOS??!! ¡¡¿¿JUNTOS??!!

Ron se separo de ella para mirarla menos somnoliento que antes. Noto que Hermione lo miraba aun con los ojos como platos, momento en que a Ron se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y un brillo especial inundo sus ojos.

 - Veo que no se te ha borrado esa cara desde anoche cariño...

Pero Ron fue interrumpido por unos golpeteos en la puerta.

- Parece que se levanto temprano hoy - comentó Ron levantándose de la cama, momento en el que Hermione pudo comprobar sus suposiciones de si Ron también estaba desnudo. Escandalizada y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para girar su mirada a otro lado antes de que Ron se hubiera puesto un bóxer a cuadros que quien sabe de donde sacó. Volteo hacia ella y notó que Hermione además de estar sumamente admirada, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y con la boca medio abierta. Sonrió extrañado ante la reacción de la chica.

-   Con esa cara, cualquiera diría que nunca me habías visto desnudo - le dijo pronunciando más su sonrisa y levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta – ponte ropa cariño, no querrás que tu hija nos vea así.

¡¿HIJA?! Ron... acababa... de decir... ¿HIJA?

Cuando Ron abrió la puerta, Hermione logro ver a una niña pequeña, de unos 4 años, pelirroja, de cabellos... enmarañados y con unos hermosos ojos azules.

- ¡Papi! - le grito con entusiasmo al pelirrojo estirándole los brazos.

- ¡Buenos días pequeña! - le respondió alegre mientras la cargaba y llevaba fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Hoy iremos con la abuela Molly? – pregunto la nena abrazando a Ron.

- ¡Claro! Y jugarás con James y Lily... – se le escuchó decir a Ron bastante lejos de la habitación.

_"¡Qué demonios es todo esto!... ¿Ron... y yo... desnudos... en una cama? No, no... ¡Tranquila Hermione! Esto tiene que ser un sueño... A ver... haz memoria... Estábamos... en clase de... Snape... y... preparamos la poción para dormir... luego hizo que probara una de las pociones que elaboraron los demás... y... la que me dio... tenía un color verde..."_

Hermione lo pensó detenidamente. Al parecer había bebido una poción mal hecha. Pero entonces... ¿todo eso era un sueño? ¿Una alucinación tal vez? ¿Un efecto secundario de la poción?

Hermione aun sin entender absolutamente nada, se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana con la que estaba cobijada.

_"Será mejor que me vista... No quiero que Ron me vea desnuda como yo lo vi a..."_

Hermione se sonrojó. Había recordado que hacia pocos minutos, ella había visto desnudo a su amigo. La verdad es que no tenía un mal cuerpo.

Ron entro nuevamente en la habitación, pero sin la niña.

- Bueno... no podremos bañarnos juntos hoy – exclamó resignado recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Hermione lo miro aun asustada sin ser capaz de responderle algo

- Alguien tendrá que hacer el desayuno - dijo sonriendo – y sabes que los sábados te toca a ti – añadió cercándose a ella. Al quedar al frente suyo, Hermione retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar con la pared, sin dejar de mirarlo confundida. Ron la abrazo por la cintura dándole otro tierno beso en los labios - Me voy a bañar yo primero entonces – agregó con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta de baño - por cierto... - le dijo antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta - Te ves muy linda con la sabana envuelta - le guiñó un ojo en una forma coqueta y se marcho.

Hermione estaba bloqueada, mirando fijamente la puerta sin parpadear. Todo era demasiado extraño. A pesar de ser un sueño todo era tan... real. Tenía que averiguar cual era el ingrediente mal en la poción para encontrar un antídoto o algo que la hiciera salir de ese extraño sueño. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aún envuelta en la sabana y comenzó a pensar en cuales pociones tenían un color verde y que efectos causaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron salió del baño caminando rápidamente hacia el armario y con solo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura. Al percatarse de la presencia de Hermione la miro extrañado.

- ¿Por qué no te has vestido? - pregunto - ¿Piensas servir el desayuno así?... A mi no me importaría... pero los niños... no se... - exclamó soltando una corta risa mientras se volvía de nuevo al armario para hurgar en uno de los cajones

- Eh... - balbuceó Hermione - ¿Donde?... ¿Dónde esta... la ropa? - preguntó sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas por la vista que tenía ante ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó confundido - A ver - dijo, abriendo uno de los cajones del armario - Aquí esta toda tu ropa... – añadió sacando una blusa del cajón para mostrarle lo que decía - ¿Buscas alguna en especial que no encuentras?

- Eh... no... esa era la que buscaba... Gracias.

**··ºOº··******

Hermione estaba recostada en la mesa de un pupitre aún con los ojos cerrados. Se suponía que el efecto de la poción para dormir solo duraba unos 20 minutos, y ella llevaba todo lo que restaba de la clase... inconsciente.

- Harry... – le llamó Ron con cierta preocupación en su voz - ¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de que Hermione despierte? Esta a punto de terminar la clase y ella sigue dormida.

- Si, algo anda mal...

Harry y Ron se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron hasta el pupitre que Hermione compartía con Neville. Por suerte, Snape estaba tan entretenido poniéndole "cero" a todas las pociones de Gryffindor que no se percato de que los dos chicos habían abandonado sus asientos. Neville parecía darle palmaditas en el rostro a Hermione para que despertara pero esta no respondía.

- Oigan, yo creo que Hermione tendría que haber despertado – susurró Neville por lo bajo cuando se acercaron los dos muchachos.

- Snape tiene que hacer algo – añadió Ron mirando a Hermione y tomando una de sus manos.

- ¿Levantado de tu asiento Potter? – murmuró Draco Malfoy en voz alta para que Snape escuchara - ¿Acaso no han restado ya bastantes puntos a tu casa?

- Señor Potter – dijo Snape poniéndose de pie y caminando a zancadas hacia los tres chicos – regrese a su asiento inmediatamente si no quiere que...

- Profesor – interrumpió Harry y Snape lanzó chispas por los ojos – la clase está a punto de terminar y Hermione aún no despierta.

El profesor de pociones frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a observar a Hermione.

- Si lo que te preocupaba saber es que si está viva Potter, te aseguro que si lo está, ahora si... – añadió Snape con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿No entiende que Hermione debió haber despertado hace veinte minutos y no lo ha hecho? – espetó Ron enfadado.

Snape lo observó con furia. Volvió a ver a Hermione por unos momentos y luego...

- Síganme hasta la enfermería  y traigan esa maldita poción que bebió – y dicho esto, el profesor giró sobre sus talones y salió fuera del aula.

Ron, quien era el más cercano a Hermione, la tomo en brazos, y seguido de Harry, caminaron hasta la enfermería.

**··ºOº··******

Hermione salía de la habitación con unos jeans y una blusa celeste que encontró en los cajones que Ron le señaló.

- ¡Mamy! – exclamó la misma niña pequeña que antes había cargado Ron. Llevaba un camisón de dormir de color rosado. Llegó corriendo hacia Hermione estirándole los brazos. Ella no estaba segura de que significaba eso, así que se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza y siguió caminando.

- ¿Vas a hacer waffles hoy mamy? – preguntó la pequeña caminando a la par de Hermione.

- No... no puedo cocinar – contestó Hermione examinando la casa de pies a cabeza.

No solo la habitación en la que se encontraba era blanca. Toda la casa tenía ese color. Llegó hasta la sala. Era un cuarto sumamente amplio, con sillones de color beige, una televisión bastante grande, y una librera llena de libros. Las cortinas de la ventana que daba hacia la calle eran del mismo amarillo que de la habitación donde había despertado. Era una casa bastante cálida. Siguió caminando y llegó hasta la cocina. Estaba impecable. Tenía una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia un patio bastante grande. Había un comedor para cuatro personas y una silla para ¿bebe? Quizás la tenían de recuerdo, ya que la niña ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar una silla de bebe. Tenían cocina, microondas, refrigeradora, horno, todo lo que hay en una cocina muggle. Revisando la alacena encontró mucha fruta y muchos cereales. Exactamente lo que ella solía comer en casa de sus padres. Hermione volvió su mirada hacia un lado y se encontró con la niña.

- ¿Te pasa algo mamy? – preguntó la nena confundida.

- No... eh... cariño... - dijo después de pensar en como debía llamar a la pequeña -

no me pasa nada – Hermione la observaba. Aunque poseía un cabello pelirrojo y unos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de... Ron, era muy parecida a ella cuando pequeña.

- Aquí están los waffles – añadió la niña con una sonrisa abriendo una de las puertas de la alacena de abajo y sacando una caja que decía "waffles" – iré a ver si mi papy ya despertó a Andy – y entregándole la caja a Hermione, echó a correr.

_"¿Andy?... Quizás tengan un perro..."_

Salió al patio y el día estaba soleado. Hacía buen clima. Había muchos árboles, matas con flores y una pequeña bodega en una esquina.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hermione? – Ron estaba en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio sosteniendo un... ¿bebe?

- No, no... este... si... me... me duele la cabeza – añadió nerviosa. ¿Ese niño era... hijo... también de ella? El bebe no tenía más de un año y vestía un pijama celeste mientras se chupaba el dedo.

Ron caminó hasta ella, y pronto apareció la niña que venía corriendo.

- Mi mamy va a hacer waffles hoy papy – dijo la niña tomando de la mano a Hermione y llevándola hacia la casa.

- No Dasha, tu mamy se siente mal - ¿Dasha? ¿La niña se llamaba Dasha? – tu y yo prepararemos cereal para desayunar ¿esta bien?

- Si papy – contestó la niña contenta y corriendo hacia la casa.

- Deberías de irte a dormir Hermione – añadió Ron dándole un beso en los labios – solo antes ¿podrías darle de comer a Andy?

¿Ella alimentar un bebe? ¿Ron se refería a...?

- Solo espera a que prepare el biberón y luego se lo das ¿si? – Hermione sintió un alivio enorme. Pensó que Ron se había referido a otra "clase" de alimentación.

**··ºOº··******

Al llegar a la enfermería, Ron buscó la camilla más cercana para colocar a Hermione, mientras Snape y Harry miraban por aquí y por allá, buscando a madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Pasa algo profesor Snape? – preguntó la mujer con dulzura saliendo de su despacho.

- Si madame Pomfrey, la señorita Granger tomo una posición para dormir mal hecha – añadió lo mas tranquilo posible. No le remordía habérsela dado pero...

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó madame Pomfrey confundida - ¿Una poción mal hecha?

- Si madame Pomfrey, debía de haber despertado veinte minutos después de haberla bebido pero... – continuó Harry.

- ¿Dónde está la poción? - añadió madame Pomfrey interrumpiendo a Snape.

- Potter, déle la poción – ordeno Snape a Harry, quien era el que llevaba el frasco de la poción.

Madame Pomfrey leyó el nombre que traía el frasco.

- ¿Weasley? – exclamó madame Pomfrey observando a Ron con el ceño fruncido - ¿Es tuya esta poción?

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Ron asombrado y nervioso.

- En el frasco esta tu nombre niño – contestó madame Pomfrey alzando una ceja - ¿usted sabía que la poción estaba mal hecha? – añadió dirigiéndose a Snape.

- Todas las pociones tienen que estar bien elaboradas – agregó sonando ofendido y viendo a Ron – para eso pongo las instrucciones bien escritas en la pizarra. Que el señor Weasley, a quien le restaré puntos, sea un total inepto es algo que no está en mis alcances.

Ron solo apretó los puños. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Hermione para ponerse a pelar con Snape. Era su culpa que ella estuviera así.

- A un lado – exclamó la enfermera casi con enojo a Ron – No puedo creer que pasen esta clase de cosas aquí... – murmuraba para si misma.

- Su pulso es correcto - dijo madame Pomfrey tomando con la punta de dos de sus dedos la muñeca de Hermione y examinando su reloj en el otro brazo.

- ¿Por qué no despierta entonces? – preguntó Harry a la enfermera.

- Déjenme revisar esta poción – añadió madame Pomfrey encaminándose a su despacho – venga conmigo profesor Snape.

**··ºOº··******

_"A pesar de ser un sueño... tengo hambre" _

Hermione había regresado a la habitación donde despertó. Había arreglado las sábanas y abierto las ventanas para que el sol y el aire entraran.

_"¿Dónde estaré?" _– se preguntó observando por la ventana. Era una calle muy tranquila. Tenían un patio delantero lleno de flores y un automóvil estacionado en frente. _"¿Será de Ron ese auto?"._

- Hermione – la llamó Ron desde la puerta – ya está listo el biberón.

Hermione asintió y camino con Ron hacia la habitación de al lado. Las paredes eran celestes y tenían dibujadas unas estrellas y una media luna de color amarillo. Había un armario, un cambia pañales, una mecedora, y cerca de la ventana se encontraba la cuna con una mesita de noche. El bebe estaba recostado chupándose el dedo. Ron con cuidado lo levantó y se lo ofreció a Hermione. La chica no sabía que hacer. Se quedó estática observando a Ron.

- ¿Quieres sentarte en la mecedora? – preguntó confundido por la actitud de la chica.

Hermione asintió y se sentó. Luego Ron le colocó al bebe sobre las piernas, y ella con uno de sus brazos le sostuvo la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó nerviosa. Ron se asombró y levantó una ceja.

- Tomas el biberón – le tomó la mano que tenía libre a la chica y le puse el biberón – y se lo acercas a la boca – guiándole la mano llevó el biberón lentamente hacia la boca del pequeño y este comenzó a degustar su desayuno.

Hermione sentía su respiración agitada. Nunca en su vida había alimentado un bebe. Y más aún, un niño que supuestamente era su hijo. Suyo y de... Ron. Volvió su mirada hacia él y le sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Ron observando los ojos de ella - ¿Te pasa algo?

La chica sintió que sus mejillas subían de color. Era como si los ojos de Ron quisieran traspasarla y saber en que pensaba. Y eso la puso muy nerviosa.

- No, no... es que... el dolor de cabeza... es muy fuerte... es todo... cariño – y diciendo esto último se sonrojo de sobre manera. Se había decidido a seguirle la corriente al sueño. Por lo menos a lo que pudiera.

- Esta bien – agregó Ron no muy convencido – iré a desayunar con Dasha.

Salió de la habitación y Hermione quedo sola con... su hijo. El bebe era precioso. Tenía los ojos castaños, iguales a los de ella, pero su cabello era pelirrojo como el de la niña. Con una de sus manos, el bebe, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de ella. Hermione sintió un nudo en su estómago. Estaba sintiendo una ternura extraña hacia el pequeño. Aunque tenía el biberón en su boca, Hermione notó perfectamente que el nene le sonreía. Ella nerviosa, le sonrió y le comenzó a tocar la nariz. El bebe soltó el cabello de Hermione, y tomó la mano que le estaba molestando su nariz. El corazón de la chica dio un salto. Era tierno ver como en una mano tan pequeñita, cupiera uno de sus dedos. Hermione bajó su rostro, y depositó un beso en la frente del bebe.

- ¿Me das un beso a mi también mamy? – preguntó una vocecita desde la puerta. Al parecer la pequeña... Dasha, había terminado su desayuno.

- Claro – aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa, y la pequeña se acercó hasta ella. Bajó el rostro a la altura de la nena, y le dio un beso en la frente también.

- Me iré a cambiar mamy para que vayamos donde la abuela Molly – y con una sonrisa la niña salió de la habitación.

¿Abuela Molly? Hermione se sentía aun más extraña. Volvió su vista hacia el bebe y noto que el biberón ya se había terminado. Sacó con cuidado el biberón de la boca del pequeño y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche. El bebe dio un bostezo.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Hermione con ternura al bebe.

- Siempre le da sueño después de comer cariño – dijo Ron entrando a la habitación y haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara – deja lo cambio mientras tu te vas a bañar ¿si?

Mientras le daba a Ron el bebe lo sintió tan cerca de ella que... impulsivamente acerco su rostro al de él y beso sus labios con un suave roce. Se separó rápidamente asustada por su actitud y se sonrojo.

- Te quiero – le susurró Ron, depositando ahora el, un beso en los labios de ella.

Hermione le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Entró a la habitación de al lado y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. _"Tengo que salir de este sueño. Estoy haciendo cosas que..."_

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto donde Ron entró a bañarse. El baño estaba bastante limpio. Había un lavamanos, una cortina que escondía la tina, dos toallas colgadas y el respectivo retrete. Con el nerviosismo recorriéndole el cuerpo se comenzó a desvestir. _"Que no entre Ron por favor, que no entre Ron..."_

**··ºOº··******

Madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho junto con Snape. Los dos traían un rostro serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry con preocupación.

- Creemos saber que poción fue la que bebió la señorita Granger – contestó madame Pomfrey serenamente – sin embargo profesor Snape, insisto en que venga el profesor Dumbledore.

- No hay necesidad de molestar al señor director para esto – agregó Snape frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Potter, ve a llamar al director – indicó madame Pomfrey con firmeza.

Harry salió de la enfermería, mientras Snape le dedicaba miradas de odio a la enfermera de Hogwarts. Ron, sintiendo un enorme nudo de culpa, se acerco hasta Hermione y le tomó la mano.

- Lo siento – le susurro a la chica.

**··ºOº··******

Después de entrar a la tina y tomar un relajado baño con agua caliente, Hermione se cubrió con una de las toallas que guindaban de un extremo. A pesar de querer salir de ese extraño sueño, mientras tomaba su baño, decidió no pensar en nada y relajarse un poco. Toda esta situación la tenía muy tensa.

Comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo por un momento. Encima del lavamanos se encontraba un espejo y sin querer vio su rostro reflejado en el. Helada, comenzó a tocarse el rostro. Ella parecía... mayor. Por un momento pensó que Ron era el único que lucía más adulto. Comenzó a quitarse lentamente la toalla para observar todo su cuerpo. Efectivamente, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado. Sus piernas estaban más torneadas, tenía caderas, y hasta su busto había crecido.

- ¿Ya estás lista cariño? – preguntó Ron entrando sin avisar al baño.

- ¡¡AGGGHHH!! – Hermione se sobresaltó y dejó caer por completo la toalla quedando completamente desnuda ante Ron.

Su rostro ahora si estaba ardiendo de pena y con nerviosismo tomo la otra toalla que guindaba para cubrirse.

- ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!! – exclamó Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron.

- ¿Hermione que te pasa? Desde que despertaste estás muy extraña. Además no es la primera vez que te veo sin ropa – añadió Ron confundido y emitiendo una risita.

- ¡¡NO ME PASA NADA, SAL DE AQUÍ!! – y terminando de enrollarse en la toalla, Hermione sacó a Ron del baño a empujones.

Puso el cerrojo y luego se sentó en el suelo a llorar.

**··ºOº··******

Al poco rato, Harry llegó con el profesor Dumbledore a la enfermería.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger, Poppy? – preguntó el director de Hogwarts serenamente.

- Aquí profesor Dumbledore – exclamó Ron, quien estaba de pie junto a la camilla de Hermione y sosteniendo una de las manos de la chica.

- Muéstrenme la poción – inquirió Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey le entregó el frasco ante la mirada asesina de Snape.

- Le he dicho a madame Pomfrey que se perfectamente que poción es la que ha bebido la señorita Granger profesor pero insistió en que su presencia era necesaria, a pesar de que yo opinaba lo contrario – añadió Snape arrastrando las palabras.

Dumbledore olió el frasco, derramo un poco del contenido en su mano y lo observó.

- ¡Vaya! En mi vida hubiera creído que un alumno hubiera elaborado por error esta poción – agregó Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Es una poción demasiado complicada de hacer.

- ¿Verdad que es...? – preguntó Snape sin terminar la pregunta.

- Si Severus, me temo que es esa poción que crees – continuó el director asintiendo.

- ¿Qué poción es, profesor? – preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado impertinente Potter? – dijo Snape fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

- ¿Fue usted señor Weasley quien elaboró esta poción? – preguntó el director observando por su gafas de media luna a Ron.

- Si... profesor... yo... – respondió el pelirrojo nerviosamente.

- Pues déjeme felicitarlo señor Weasley – añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa – no cualquiera elabora una poción como esta.

- Gracias – contestó Ron confundido – pero... ¿Y Hermione? ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Es peligrosa la poción...?

El director se acercó hasta la chica y la observó por un momento. Parecía profundamente dormida.

- Solo puedo decirle señor Weasley que la señorita Granger despertará en su momento – agregó el director tocando una de las mejillas de la chica y dedicándole una mirada serena a Ron.

- Es mejor que se quede en la enfermería hasta que despierte – añadió madame Pomfrey y solicitando el respaldo del director.

- Así es Poppy – continuó Dumbledore caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería – y avíseme inmediatamente cuando eso suceda – terminó con una sonrisa - ¿No vienes Severus? – preguntó el director observando a Snape seriamente.

- Por supuesto profesor – y dicho esto, Snape giró sobre sus talones y salió con el profesor Dumbledore de la enfermería.

- Vayan a sus clases niños, yo cuidaré de la señorita Granger – exclamó madame Pomfrey empujando a los chicos fuera de la enfermería.

- ¿Podemos venir a verla? – preguntó Ron con el rostro aún preocupado.

- Claro que pueden pero solo unos minutos – terminó la enfermera sacando por fin a los chicos y cerrando la puerta.

- No te sientas mal Ron, no fue tu culpa – dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron, notando su cara de preocupación.

- Espero que esa poción no sea peligrosa – añadió mirando al suelo y caminando junto con Harry a clases de transformaciones.

**··ºOº··******

Luego de llorar, Hermione salió del baño y se vistió. Se sintió tan sola y confundida. Todo era tan extraño. Quería salir de ese sueño, alucinación o lo que fuese. Ella... ¿madre y esposa?... se puso el mismo jeans que llevaba cuando se levantó y una blusa blanca manga larga de botones que encontró luego de hurgar un rato en el armario. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta y metió sus pies en unas sandalias beige.

Salió lentamente de la habitación con dirección a la sala pero se detuvo antes de llegar. Ron estaba sentado en unos de los sillones, con el bebe en su regazo ya bañado y cambiado con un chupón en la boca. La nena estaba sentada en el suelo con un vestido celeste y platicaba con Ron mientras el pequeño dejaba caer una pelota para que ella la recogiera.

- ... y Lily me dijo que el tío Harry la llevaría a Rumania a ver al tío Charlie, papy – comentaba la pequeña Dasha con una sonrisa.

- Veo que hablas mucho con Lily – añadió Ron con una sonrisa.

- Si, me gusta platicar con ella – contestó Dasha regresándole a su hermano la pelota – Papy... ¿qué le pasa a mi mamy? – preguntó confundida.

- Nada cariño, no le pasa nada, es solo que tiene dolor de cabeza – agregó Ron ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara del suelo.

- ¿Crees que me quiera leer "Historia de Hogwarts" en la noche papy? – exclamó la pequeña poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Ron en tono aburrido.

- Es que me gusta papy – terminó Dasha tratando de aplastar con sus manos su cabello enmarañado.

Era una linda escena. Ron parecía ser un buen padre. Sostenía con mucho cariño al pequeño... no recordaba como se llamaba, y platicaba muy animadamente con Dasha.

- ¡Mamy! – exclamó Dasha corriendo hacia Hermione – Mira, me puse el vestido que me regaló la tía Ginny.

- Te queda muy bien cariño – contestó Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Ron en tono serio y poniéndose de pie junto con el pequeño.

- Si... vámonos ya – contestó y le tomo la mano a Dasha.

Salieron, y exactamente como pensó, el carro estacionado frente a la casa pertenecía a Ron, ya que se dirigió a abrir las puertas. Era un auto pequeño y de color azul. Familiar a decir verdad. Dasha corrió y fue la primera en entrar.

- Hermione – Ron se le acercó antes de que llegara al auto – lo siento, se que tenía que haber tocado la puerta del baño antes de entrar de improvisto pero...

Ron parecía muy apenado.

- No te preocupes... cariño – respondió Hermione mirando al suelo – creo que me he despertado muy sensible.

- Si quieres nos quedamos en casa, de todos modos con un fin de semana que dejemos de ir a la madriguera no se acaba el mundo...

- No... Ron... vamos, estoy bien – Hermione levantó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa a Ron.

Entró al auto y se sentó en la parte delantera. Cuando Ron lo iba a sentar al pequeño en el asiento de bebe del auto, comenzó a llorar.

- Yo lo llevaré Ron – dijo Hermione.

Ron le dio el bebe y luego regresó a la casa por la pañalera del bebe. _"¿Cómo es que se llamaba el pequeño?.."_

- Dasha... – se dirigió Hermione a la pequeña. No encontraba la manera de hacer la pregunta – A ver si adivinas... este... ¿Qué es lindo y pelirrojo y está sentado sobre mis piernas? – era una pregunta sumamente estúpida, pero era la única manera de saber como se llamaba el bebe.

- ¡Andy! – respondió la pequeña riendo.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que eres una niña muy inteligente cariño – añadió Hermione sonriendo.

- Aquí está la pañalera – dijo Ron entrando al auto – vámonos.

No fue un viaje muy largo. Fueron 20 minutos bastante tranquilos. El pequeño Andy se había dormido en los brazos de Hermione y Dasha contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana. Cuando llegaron, Hermione se asombro. Era la misma madriguera de siempre. Lo único que parecía un poco más vieja.

Se bajaron todos del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada. Hermione sentía su respiración acelerada. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo. Sin que nadie tocara, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una mujer que Hermione reconoció en seguida: Molly Weasley.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! – saludo alegremente la señora Weasley - ¡Dasha!

- ¡Abuelita! – exclamó la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer.

- ¡Que grande estás cariño! – dijo la señora Weasley observándola - ¡Has crecido mucho en una semana!

- No exageres mamá – añadió Ron riendo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la señora Weasley con ternura - ¿Viene dormido el pequeño Andy?

- Si, – contestó Hermione dominando sus nervios – se durmió en el camino.

- Si quieres puedes recostarlo en mi habitación Hermione – agregó la señora Weasley sonriendo y caminando hacia dentro de la casa.

- Esta... bien... – dijo Hermione caminando detrás de ella.

Luego de acostar al bebe en la habitación de los señores Weasley, regresaron a la sala.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al observar quienes estaban ahí.

- ¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Ginny?! –

**··ºOº··******

**LG: ¡Hola! Somos dos escritoras (tipo Sin Banderas) y decidimos escribir un fic juntas de nuestra pareja favorita.**

**F A: Si, espero que les guste a todos los R/H porque miren que nos hemos esforzado**

**LG: Sip, arduas y largas noches de desvelo para poder hacer este primer cap.**

**FA: En realidad si, y fue difícil, pero al fin logramos un resultado que nos convenció a las dos y nos pareció por fin listo para subirse **

**LG: Sara preséntanos**

**FA: Bien, Pues, Nos pusimos "LiSa" Porque son las iniciales de nuestros nombres reales,: Li – Lily y Sa – Sara. Aunque "LG y FA" Si vienen de nuestros nicks como autoras individuales que son: Lil Granger y Ford Anglia 2000**

**LG: Sip, ahora ya saben que par de locas son las que han tenido la idea de hacer este fic. Espero que no se hayan confundido mucho en los cambios de tiempo ¿eh?**

**FA: Nos despedimos, ojalá que no se aburran y les guste. No saben que trabajo nos costo nada más elegir un nombre para el fic. Y ahí lo tienen ya.**

**LG: Si Sara, dejemos de aburrir a la gente. Cuídense y dejen reviews please.******

**FA: Si, si, Hasta el siguiente capitulo, Bye.**

**Ron4ever**

**Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever **


End file.
